Sanctuary At Midnight
by x-BakaChiisanaAhiru
Summary: Sora and Roxas are orphans, while searching for a place to stay. They stumble across an old abandoned abbey. They decide to stay the night, un aware they are being watched. More Details are inside! Review!
1. Introduction!

Panic! At The Disco!

Hey guys!

New Fan fiction huh? Weird! Well it's not exactly Fan fiction, it happens to be some English Coursework I have to hand in! But I wanted the beautiful people of Fan fiction to tell me how I did!

This uh, Introduction, will tell you about my characters! Well they are KH2 Characters… but they have different backgrounds! Aha! Beat that! XD

x

Plan:

Sora and Roxas are orphans and are looking for a place to stay. They stumble across a old abandoned church, they decide to take a look inside. They eventually agree on staying. Not knowing what dangers lie ahead!

Sora

Age: 15

Sora hadn't been homeless all his life, his mom and dad died in a car accident.

Sora and his two brothers (Roxas and Cloud.) refused to go to an orphanage in fear of being split up.

On the run from the police, they had lost their older brother Cloud.

Roxas is all Sora lives and cares for, that and his crown necklace his mom gave him. Because of that, he wont sell it for anything.

Roxas

Age: 16

Roxas is Sora's older brother. When they had lost Cloud, Roxas had vowed to protect Sora.

Roxas has barriers, meaning that no-body can really socialise with him. He's always on the defensive and is slightly paranoid. He trusts no-one.

He once had a friend called Ienzo, but his only friend, had disappeared some time ago. He was the one Roxas really ever trusted.

Riku

Age: Unknown

He's a vampire! And likes to live on the surface! That's all you need to know! XD

Sephiroth

Age: Unknown!

Same for Riku, but Sephiroth is Riku's older brother. He also keeps the underworld in shape!

Zexion

Age: Should be 17!

Zexion is one of the few humans that was taken into the 'Vampire Clan'

They changed his name when they took him in. He was bitten by Riku, Riku had told him that he was bored and needed company. Sephiroth has hated him since he joined and still feels that way slightly.

(Guess who he was before! XD)

Cloud Strife

Age: 17

Sora and Roxas' older brother, while on the run, Cloud was caught by the police. They gave Cloud a chance to redeem himself and told him he could work in the force.

In between cases and missions, Cloud has been searching for his two younger brothers.

Carl

Age: 17

Carl is Cloud's partner for a few cases; he owes Cloud a lot because he's saved him many times.

He is someone I actually hate in real life! I'll tell you once the story is done!

Bah. I think that's it. There's also a surprise character!

The clue is that this person is from Chrno Crusade! XD

This is like… a… a one chapter thing! I just wanna know what you guys think!

Ask meee questions!

Real story will be up soon! Later Beautiful People of Fanfiction! XD


	2. Panic! At The Disco?

**Panic! At the Disco! **

"Hey Roxas?"

Said Roxas turned around to study his younger brother, "Yes?"

Here are the two brothers who have no where to stay, they're currently looking for somewhere to sleep, as it was getting dark.

"Do you think we'll ever see Cloud again?" Sora asked sadly. Cloud was their older brother who was caught during an escape from the police. Sora was sure he survived but Roxas had doubts on what really happened to him.

"I think so." Roxas replied, he was getting tired of hearing the same answer and repeating the same question. Roxas turned away from his brother to survey the area they were in.

Buildings were crumbling and it seemed there was no sign of any life of civilisation. Roxas pulled Sora's arm lightly to encourage him to follow, Roxas was suddenly wary of his surroundings, he vaguely wondered how they had ended up being here in the first place.

They continued walking through alleys and roads. The full moon was illuminating the roads so it was fairly easy to see around the seemingly abandoned village.

"Damn." Roxas said peering into an empty shop window. "Where is everybody?"

Sora shuddered visibly and stood next to Roxas, he wiped at the grime and dust that had layered the shop window, he could just about make out the reflection of a huge chapel in the distance, and he turned around to the direction of where the chapel should be.

"Hey Roxas, look."

Roxas followed Sora's line of vision, when his eyes landed on the abandoned chapel, he gulped nervously. "No way, Sora we are not going over there!" Roxas turned around into the opposite direction of the chapel. Sora gasped and pulled him back. "Aw, c'mon Rox! It's the only place that isn't falling to pieces! You gotta try and think positive!"

"I don't know…"

"Come on Roxas, trust me on this one."

Roxas looked at the chapel then to his brothers pleading eyes, he finally gave in a sighed dramatically. "Fine."

Sora punched the air and ran off seemingly knowing how to get there.

When they finally arrived, Sora ran up to the large oak doors. Something was written on the door that made Sora stop and read.

"Church was built and owned by the saint Aerith Gainsborough."

Roxas appeared next to him and read it himself, just to be sure. When he was finished he raised an eyebrow. "Who's Aerith Gainsborough?"

"Who knows?" Sora replied not even remotely interested, he pushed at the oak doors.

It didn't budge.

Sora huffed angrily and tried again, it still didn't move. "Don't strain yourself to help me or anything!"

Roxas took the hint and helped him to open the door, after a few minutes, it finally creaked open.

Roxas and Sora walked in carefully and surveyed their surroundings. There were rows of benches and the floor was made of wood but down at the altar were white lilies with pink tips covering the ground instead of the wood. There was also a small fountain with a statue in the middle, the statue was clearly made of marble and was a woman with hair that fell past her shoulders. She was smiling warmly and her arms were outstretched as if welcoming a hug.

Sora had seen the fountain and went straight for it, he squealed in delight as he scooped the water into his mouth.

"Sora! That water could be poisonous!" Roxas shrieked as he pulled him back.

"It seems pretty good to me!"

Meanwhile, on top of the chapel, three silver haired men sat gazing out at the remains of the town.

"Did you see them?" A deep voice asked the smallest of the three, he shook his head slowly. "I only saw one."

"We cannot have these _fools_ gallivanting around on our territory." The taller male said pacing the length of the roof; he suddenly turned to the medium sized male. "Riku. Get rid of them." He ordered, "They must not find the portal that leads to the underworld."

"Even if they did, they wouldn't survive." The smaller one said, he brushed the hair covering his right eye only for it to fall back in the same place.

"I sense something from those two, and I don't like it." The older male continued as if the other hadn't spoken.

The boy who had been addressed as Riku twirled his silver hair around his slender fingers, "I'll do it Sephiroth, and I haven't been hunting tonight anyway."

"Why can't we just erase their memories?" the smaller one asked Riku.

"It's more fun to kill," Riku yawned lazily, his sharp fangs glistened in the moonlight, "And jeez Zexion, I just said I haven't been hunting yet."

Zexion rolled his aquamarine eyes and slumped forward, he gazed out at the bland landscape, he then turned to Sephiroth, "If I wanted to leave the clan what would happen?"

Sephiroth eyes flashed with seemingly bottled anger, "Why would you want to leave you insolent, ungrateful swine!" Sephiroth hissed with hardly contained anger.

"I wasn't going to…" Zexion replied a little absently, "But what if I did?"

"We would hunt you down and kill you in the worst way possible." Sephiroth then smirked at what he said realising what would happen if Zexion actually left the clan. "By all means, leave."

Riku snorted and turned to Zexion. "Let's go."

Riku and Zexion de-materialised and left Sephiroth looking out at the sad excuse for a town.

x

"Roxas, what's wrong?"

Roxas gave Sora a side glance, and then returned to his gaze to the window. "Something's weird about this place…" Roxas answered finally.

They had managed to find a bedroom that wasn't clogged up with dust or had a whole in the floor. They were both sitting on a bed that Sora had insisted on sharing, it was also the place where Roxas was scoping out his 'new' surroundings.

"Chill Roxas! It's not like there are any ghosts or anything." Sora replied waving it off, he yawned and leaned back on the head board lazily. "Stop worrying and go to sleep will ya? We'll leave tomorrow okay?"

Roxas took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Okay. Fine"

'_That's if they actually make it 'till tomorrow' _a certain silver haired boy thought.

x

A lone police officer who happened to be tailing the two young orphans was searching the 'Ghost Town' as he called it.

"No visual on the targets." He reported lazily into his walkie talkie.

"Can't I just wrap this up and go home?"

There was a crackle, a pause and then finally a reply.

"No Carl. I want these two boys found, no matter what it takes."

"Fine Cloud." Carl drawled lazily, "Just so you know I –."

Carl never got to finish his sentence, when someone appeared in front of him. Carl dropped the device and backed away slowly. "What the…! How did you do that and who are you?!"

"It's too complex for you pitiful mortals to understand." The man replied calmly, "My name, however, is Sephiroth. A name that should never be spoken by your kind."

Carl had managed to back himself up against a shop window, realising there was no escape from this man he started to panic. In a flash of green light, long sword materialised in Sephiroth's right hand. Carl pulled out his gun but was too slow for the vampire. In one swift move, he sliced Carl's hand off cleanly. Carl's hand and gun fell to the ground, he screamed and doubled over in pain and cradled his right arm.

"Such a pity that you stumbled across this place." Sephiroth told him as if it was everyday chat. He lifted his blade to his lips and licked the blood of the blade. His face twisted in disgust as he tasted the blood.

"It's seems that you are not even worthy enough for me to drink your blood!" Sephiroth hissed, each word seemingly stinging Carl like acid.

Carl was busy fussing over his arm to realise what Sephiroth was about to do next; (Like he would have he's too fast for him! Lol)

With a smirk, Sephiroth raised his blade known as masume, and brought it down heavily on Carl's neck, cleanly removing Carl's head. It landed on the ground with a soft 'thump' and he body followed shortly after.

"Such a pity." Sephiroth said smiling as he turned towards the full moon, he grinned which soon turned into wild laughter. His shrill laughter broke shop windows, made neighbouring birds take flight in fear, it even reached a certain blonde haired boy.

But little did Sephiroth know that the deceased one, Carl, had failed to turn his walkie talkie off.

x

"D-did you hear that?" Roxas asked feeling the familiar feeling of panic.

"It was probably an owl or somethin'" Sora yawned as he turned in his bed. Roxas looked at him, then at the door.

"I'm gonna take a look around. I'll be back soon, okay Sora?"

"Sure." Sora yawned a little irritably. "Make sure you don't get lost or leave me!"

"Why would I leave you? I'll be ten minutes tops!" Roxas said laughing a little as he headed for the door, he paused before he left. "Be careful, Sora."

All Roxas got was a grunt in reply, Roxas shook his head at his little brothers usual behaviour.

Roxas stepped out into hallway and looked around, there were many rooms they hadn't gone in, he wandered down to the last door that had 'My Room' drawn on the front in neat handwriting. Roxas winced at the loud creak that emitted from the door as he opened it. The room was fairly large but plain; there was a four poster bed in the corner, a wardrobe, drawers and what Roxas thought to be a 'Make-Up' table. Roxas approached the table curiously; he searched through the drawers, finding old dated newspapers and magazines. As he dug deeper into the draw, he picked up an envelope and a silver heart pendant fell out, he examined it and summarised that it would probably be worth something, and so he put it in his pocket. Roxas opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

'_Dear Aerith, _

_How are our sons? I hope they're alright; I miss you and those two even though it may not seem like it. Being an elder is hard work, it comes with so many rules and responsibilities! I do worry about the others attacking you and our sons, seeing as you are human after all. Nobody else knows I've had two sons with you, because it goes against our code, when I go to visit you the others think I'm doing a check on your world. I hope Sephiroth and Riku are behaving themselves! I'll visit as soon as I can! _

_Love, Ansem.'_

Roxas thought the letter was slightly strange, but then came to the conclusion that the guy was a crack case. He snorted and threw the letter behind him somewhere, inside the envelope contained an old picture, a man that seemed to have silver hair, which went past his shoulders a little, was standing next to a woman with brown hair. Standing in front of her were two young boys that seemed to have the same coloured hair as the man.

"What a happy family." Roxas drawled sarcastically, he threw the photo across the room also and he continued to search the drawers to find anything else of value.

"You know, that's just plain rude."

Roxas shrieked and dropped the papers he was holding, he turned around to see a figure leaning against the wall in the shadows.

"W-w-who are you?" Roxas stuttered, he backed away when the figure stood up straight and began walking in his direction. Roxas gasped as the rays of moonlight that were filtering through the window illuminated the mans face.

"Ienzo?" Roxas breathed, tears quickly came to his eyes. "That is you right?"

Ienzo, as Roxas had called him, stopped to study Roxas carefully, he then gasped as he recognised Roxas' face. "Roxas?!"

"IENZO!!"

Roxas ran to him and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug, Zexion could feel Roxas' tears soak through his jacket, he smiled at his old name that Roxas had called him and then at the fact that Roxas had remembered him after all this time.

"I can't believe it's you! Everybody thought you had died! We had a funeral and everything!" Roxas managed to say through his tears. Zexion walked Roxas over to the four poster bed and sat him down.

"Roxas. I have a lot to tell you."

x

"Sooo, your name _is_ Riku, right?"

Riku suppressed an oncoming growl. "Yes. For the fifth time!"

Riku had decided to confront the boy after the blonde one had left, but the boy, known as Sora, was the most stupid person Riku had ever met. He had asked pointless questions, rambled on about things that seemed like absolute crap to Riku and repeated himself without even realising it.

'_There he goes again_.' Riku thought to himself as Sora launched into another one of his _speeches_. Riku was on the brink of just stabbing the boy, but he wanted to be sure and befriend him first _and_ the fact that he _still_ hadn't drunk the boys blood. What Sephiroth had said was right; he could sense something from the boy that he just couldn't place a finger on.

"Hey Riku! Rikuuuuuu!"

Sora's childish voice snapped Riku out of his thoughts; he gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry spaced out."

"Well no duh! You totally weren't listening!" Sora said pouting and crossing his arms.

'_He wonders why_.' Riku thought to himself angrily, Sora was _still _talking!

"And then there was this one time…"

Riku snarled and knocked Sora onto the floor with ease; he straddled his waist and looked into Sora's shocked eyes. "W-w-what are you doing Riku?"

Riku tossed his silver hair behind his shoulder, "I'm going to kill you!"

"How?"

"By drinking your sweet blood."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a vampire."

"How?"

"Because I was born one."

"Why?"

Even when he was about to die he still insisted on being stupid. Riku wrapped a hand around Sora's neck; he smiled at the choked noises Sora was making. "Ah, sweet silence."

x

"WHAT?!" Roxas exploded when Zexion had told him the whole story. "You mean to tell me there's some sadistic psycho vampire killer out for my brother's blood!"

Zexion shrugged. "You could say that, seeing he's a vampire and all."

Roxas threw a weak glare at him. "We have to find Sora! Knowing him he'll be telling him about all sorts of crap!"

"Riku has a short attention span." Zexion said getting up quickly. "I don't want anything to happen to Sora."

Roxas ran to the door and flung it open, he could hear faint screams coming from down the hall, on instinct, Roxas started to panic. He sprinted down the hall and kicked the door open.

They weren't in there.

"SORA!" Roxas screamed desperately, he heard something that sounded like his name. Roxas spun around, there were so many doors. Roxas' panic started to rise; he could hear his heart pounding in his ears, he looked around frantically making himself more confused.

"Roxas!" Zexion said after finally catching up with him. "Calm down okay? We'll find him."

Roxas turned around to Zexion and nearly slapped him across the face. "Calm down? CALM DOWN!" Roxas shrieked as his panic turned into hysteria. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE IS!!"

"Riku has cast an Illusion Magik spell on this place; it will be hard to find if you were a human."

"STOP _WASTING_ MY **TIME!**"

Zexion sighed; Roxas was in too much of a panic to take the hint. He grabbed Roxas' hand and sprinted down the winding hallways, he ignored Roxas' screams of 'Where are you taking me!' or 'Run Faster!'

They were almost there, Zexion could feel Riku's tainted aura.

x

"Stop SQUIRMING!" Riku hissed angrily at Sora. For a shrimp, the boy was sure putting up a fight.

"No!" Sora screamed, attempting to wriggle from underneath Riku. Riku, getting tired of this foolish charade, summoned his double blade he had called 'The end of dawn'; he smiled as Sora's actions paused for a moment, and then continued even more frantic than before.

"Should I make this quick?" Riku asked himself brazenly, "Or, should I make it slow and painful?"

"Neither!" Sora screamed. Riku outright laughed at him. "Of all the humans I've met, I never met one as feisty as you! Except for Zexion, but that doesn't matter." He smiled and it made him look slightly insane. "This will be _all_ over soon…"

Riku raised his double-sword, and brought it down, but before it could reach Sora, there was a bright flash of white light. Riku's blade clashed with a giant key Sora was wielding, Riku looked Sora, who looked just as shocked and confused as he did. Sora used this as opportunity and pushed Riku off him with his newly found blade.

"What!?" Riku shrieked incredulously. "You're a keyblade wielder? I thought they didn't exist anymore!"

Sora looked at the key shaped blade, then at Riku. He then decided to do the first thing that came to his mind.

He ran.

Sora flung the door open and started screaming his brother's name. He was fully aware of Riku chasing him down the endless halls, he was also aware of how many times he ran past the same picture.

'_Something definitely isn't right' _Sora thought as he slowly started to panic.

x

"_Roxas!" _

Zexion and Roxas came to a screeching halt, and listened for Sora's voice again. "Thank god he's alive and escaping…" Roxas breathed thanking his lucky stars.

"…Is that aura his?" Zexion asked surprised at the spirit aura he was tracking had changed. "Let's go! Riku _**never**_ lets a prey escape!"

They took off again, only in a different direction.

x

"Give up boy! You'll never escape!" Riku screamed as if it was his battle cry, but this had only made Sora pick up his speed he was running at, and something told him that Riku wasn't running at all, he was probably gliding or something because he couldn't hear footsteps, he could only hear his own.

"I'll… never… give…UP!" Sora half-screamed half-panted in reply. Sora kicked down a bedroom door and jumped down a hole that was present in the floor. He hoped that he fall wouldn't hurt too much.

x

"Wait a sec! He's…" Zexion was saying as something heavy fell on him and Roxas both. Roxas got up in a frenzied panic, but started screaming in relief when he realised it was Sora.

"SORA!" Roxas screamed hugging him; Sora hugged him back nearly in tears. "Roxas! There's a-a vampire! And…YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!"

Roxas chuckled and nodded. "I believe you Sora. Hey remember Ienzo?" he said nodding in Zexion's direction. "He's a vampire! And he has a…"

"I'd love to catch up and reminisce, but you may have forgotten there's a blood thirsty vampire on our tail and approaching rapidly." Zexion said standing up quickly. He turned and raised his right arm above his head. "Release!"

The illusion spell had dispersed at his word. Zexion nodded to them, beckoning them to follow. They ran down the wooden staircase and down by the altar, where Sora and Roxas had first seen the lilies and the fountain.

"Zexion, won't you get in trouble for helping us?" Roxas asked, they were now jogging at a slightly face pace. Zexion looked at him for a second and then continued looking forward. "Yes. But it doesn't matter; I've wanted to leave the clan for ages. I hate being a vampire, I'm leaving with you."

A snort came from Sora. "What? So you can be homeless like us?"

"Better than being a monster." Zexion whispered more to himself than anyone else. Zexion pushed the oak doors open with ease; Sora remembered how it took both him and Roxas to open the door. Roxas let out a relieved sigh as the cold night air hit his face. They continued running until a bright flash of green flash of light stopped them in their tracks.

"I knew you were a traitor from the start!"

I sword shot out and stabbed Zexion in his left shoulder, he grunted in pain as he grasped the sword with is hand. "S-Sephiroth."

When the light had faded, there stood Sephiroth in all his glory, with his famous smirk ever present.

"I'll kill you all!" he said retracting his sword and swiping at Zexion, which he skilfully dodged. Zexion snapped his fingers quickly and summoned his weapon, it was a long purple and blue lance that was sharp and pointed on both ends, as they both engaged in battle Riku decided to make his appearance.

"What made you think you could get away!" Riku screamed in absolute rage. He swung at Roxas, who was unarmed. Luckily for Roxas, Sora summoned his keyblade and parried his attack some-what easily and continued to battle.

Roxas stood there not knowing what to do with himself. "Fine! I'll just do nothing!" he half screamed in frustration of being left out of the action.

They battled for another few minutes (Except for Roxas of course.) when Zexion was knocked down by Sephiroth. Zexion frantically felt around for his weapon and found nothing. Sephiroth smirked in victory as he held Masume to Zexion's throat. At that same time, Sora fell also, which made Roxas spring to his defence summoning his own two Keyblades, one was white and the other was black.

"Since when could you summon Keyblades?" Sora asked incredulously as he eyed the dual keyblade's that Roxas held in his hands.

"Can't talk. Fight now."

Sora watched in disbelief as Roxas dealt a flurry of attacks to Riku, catching him off guard.

Sephiroth chanced a quick glance at his brother; he snapped his fingers and cast a spell. Which hit Sora square in his back; Sora clutched at his arms in pain, but didn't make a sound.

"SORA!" Roxas yelled taking his eyes off Riku for a second. Riku chose this time to stab Roxas in his chest.

"ROXAS!" Sora screamed.

"Give up mortals!" Sephiroth pronounced brazenly, he pressed his blade into Zexion's neck. Zexion gasped at the sudden pain.

"You're all going to die tonight!" Riku laughed. Roxas tried to stop the blood from pouring out his chest. "Damn it!"

For a split second, Roxas honestly thought that it was over; he looked to his right where Sephiroth was readying his final blow, he then looked to his left where Sora had doubled over in pain from the spell that had hit him. As for himself, there was a massive hole in his chest with blood pouring out. He truly did think that it was over.

But there was a screeching of wheels and blinding headlights appeared, Sephiroth, Riku and Zexion all cringed at the bright lights, but Zexion recovered quickly and moved out of range of Sephiroth's blade. A silhouetted figure quickly got out of the vehicle; he pulled out a gun and shot Sephiroth without question. Still blinded by the lights, the bullet hit Sephiroth square in his chest; he fell to the ground clutching at the wound.

"Brother!" Riku cried, his hand was shielding his eyes from the bright light. He decided to sniff out the scent of his wounded brother, but before he could move, a voice stopped him.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep still."

The headlights dimmed slightly, and Riku could just about see a tall blonde man. Sora had passed out from the extreme pain of Sephiroth's spell, so he didn't see him. However, Roxas did.

It was Cloud.

"C-Cloud." Roxas stuttered weakly. "I thought you…"

"Don't talk." Cloud ordered, he turned to Riku, who had an unreadable expression on his face. "You _will_ let us go. Whether you like it or not." Riku raised a silver eyebrow. "And what if I don't?"

"I'll finish off your dear brother."

"Try it." Sephiroth hissed. "I'm a vampire; I can't die like you mortals can!"

Cloud pulled out a second gun from it's holder that was connected to his belt, he aimed on at Riku and one at Sephiroth. "I know that, that's why I brought her with me."

A young girl had stepped out of the car. She appeared to be in a nun's outfit but it had modifications made to it, her blonde hair came out of her head wrap slightly. She was holding a gun which was shaped in a cross.

"This is Sister Rosette, creator of the Holy Bullet." Cloud said smiling slightly, happy that he had revealed his trump card. "One shot from this bullet will kill you instantly."

Riku's eyes widened, he had heard of this bullet, truth be known Riku was afraid of this bullet, and he didn't want Sephiroth, his only brother to lose his life. Riku's eyes darted from Cloud to Sephiroth, he knew that Sephiroth would say something and end up being killed.

"Fine!" Riku said before Sephiroth could say anything. "Take them and leave."

"R-Riku…!" Sephiroth said weakly looking in his direction. "…Why?"

"I don't want you to die you flippin' idiot!" Riku screamed in frustration, Sephiroth lowered his head as Cloud rushed over to Sora; he picked him up bridal style and took him into the car. Riku dashed over to his brother and dematerialised on the spot taking Sephiroth with him. Sister Rosette had slung Roxas' arm around her shoulder.

"O-genki desu ka?"

Roxas merely looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"She speaks Japanese! Just nod at her!" Cloud shouted from somewhere, Roxas did what he was told and nodded at her. She smiled at him and guided him over to the car.

"Wait! What about Ienzo!" Roxas suddenly shrieked, Cloud looked at him strangely "He's in the car, calm down."

Roxas must've missed that, he blushed from embarrassment. Rosette eased him into the car gently; she then closed the door softly and joined Cloud in the front. "Ikimasho…"

Cloud nodded and started up the engine, and drove out of the town as fast as his engine could take.

On top of the chapel, Riku glared daggers at the retreating vehicle.

"Mark my words, I'll get you. I'll get you for shooting my _only_ brother." His voice was deathly quiet, like if he spoke any louder they would hear him. Sephiroth was healing his wounds in one of the rooms Riku had called his own. 'Soon.' Riku thought. 'Very soon.'

x

"Roxas!"

"What?"

"Stop hogging the PS2!"

A few days after the event of meeting vampires, Cloud had taken Sora, Roxas and Zexion into his care and where now living with him and his room mate. The house was big so he didn't mind, Roxas and Zexion where curious on why Cloud was living with a guy and not a girl but they dropped it, knowing that it was none of their business. Sora however was oblivious to all of it. Cloud forced them all to enrol for school, much to Sora's dislike, but they could start school whenever they were ready.

Roxas had taken a liking to Cloud's house, preferably the PS2 he owned.

"Roxas let Sora play." The tall brunet ordered from behind the newspaper he was reading.

"Awww! But Squall!" Roxas whined as he paused his Final Fantasy game. "Just a few more minutes!"

"You said that an hour ago, and don't call me Squall, it's _Leon_." He grunted slightly irritated.

"What did your mom name you?" Roxas asked stalling for time as he un-paused his game and continued to play.

"…Squall."

"Then that's your name!"

"CLOUD!"

"Roxas! Stop bugging Leon!" Cloud screamed from somewhere in the house. Zexion walked into the living room, where they all seemed to be, except for Cloud of course. Zexion had decided to keep the name the vampire clan gave him; it would've made life difficult if he had kept his old name. "Hey Leon." He said sitting down with his book.

"See? At least Zexion has respect for his elders!"

"First you deny your real name, and then you start calling yourself old! How does Cloud live with you? Honestly." Roxas said grinning impishly. Leon rolled up the paper he was reading and hit Roxas over the head with it. "Watch it punk."

Roxas rubbed the spot where Leon had hit him; Sora took this as opportunity to take the controller from Roxas. Roxas made a grab for Leon but missed, Zexion burst out laughing as Cloud came in with a bewildered look on his face. "Has being homeless turned you into violent freaks?"

"Maybe." Sora said loading his saved game, they all looked at him and burst out laughing. "What? What did I say?" Sora said utterly confused, he pouted when nobody told him.

Life was all well in the Strife/Lionhart household. While they joked about, they didn't realised they were being watched.

x

WOOOO THE END!!

OMG! CLIFFHANGER!! XD

I'D LIKE TO THANK MYSELF FOR WORKING SO HARD ON THIS STUPID STORY!!

I DESERVE… ICE CREAM OR SOMETHING!!

**Just so you're not confused…**

Ienzo – Zexion (His name but with an 'x' in it.)

Sora - Roxas' and Cloud's younger brother. He's the youngest.

Roxas – The middle brother out of Sora and Cloud.

Cloud – The Oldest brother out of Sora and Roxas.

Leon/Squall – Cloud's awesome roommate! Or house mate in this case.

Riku – Crazed vampire.

Sephiroth – Crazed vampire and Riku's older brother.

Ansem – (From the letter.) Riku and Sephiroth's Father.

Aerith – Riku and Sephiroth's MOTHER! LE GASP! And Ansem's loveerrrr.

Sister Rosette – A nun/demon fighter from the Japanese series of Chrno Crusade.

Carl – My friend's EX-boyfriend whom I hate and should have had a more painful death!

Quote!!

'_O-genki desu ka?' _

That means –

Are you alright?

In Japanese? I think it does anyways!

Okay, it's the real end now!

x By CrazyPunkRocker x

x End x

XD


End file.
